the REAL story behind Fear of Falling
by PenguinWarrior
Summary: On the set of "Fear of Falling", Tommy doesn't bother to read the script and unknowingly has to kiss Olivia. At the last moment, he confesses his love for another. TommyLil, some KimiPhil. Please review...FINAL CHAPTER UP. Changed rating due to violence.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is my first story. And it'll be really, REALLY stupid, so bear with me here.

Disclaimer: Don't own Rugrats. If only I did, I wouldn't have to type out a boring disclaimer stating that I don't own them. And I don't. I wish I did. ;)

The Story Behind Fear of Falling

5:00 a.m. (Tommy's p.o.v.)

I got up out of my bed. I've been living in a trailer for the past week, shooting the All Grown Up episode "Fear of Falling." I'm too lazy to read ahead in the script, just play along with what the writers make me do. Unfortunately, we hadn't been doing any actual shooting yet, just rehearsals. I groggily walked into the cramped bathroom and took a (cold) shower. Putting on my clothes for the day, I nearly fell out of the door. Surprisingly, it was nearly light out. My best friend, Chuckie Finster, had the trailer next to me. I smiled to myself as I glanced in his window to see that he was still asleep. Across from mine were two small trailers belonging to Phil and Lil Deville. I tore my eyes away from Lil's and focused on walking to the studio. Behind me, I heard footsteps running.

"Tommy, have you read this script?"

It was my cousin, Angelica Pickles. When she threw me the script, it hit me in the face, then fell into my hands. She looked intently at my face as I paged through it.

"Yeah...so?"

"Fine, be that way. But don't come crying to me when Olivia comes in."

Ewww...Olivia. I hate her. Her voice reminded me of some ugly man, and she had no sense of style whatsoever. And meanwhile, in reality...

"You know you got up way too early."

"So?"

"So...aren't you going to go back to bed until 7:30, when you REALLY need to get up?"

"Not a bad idea, Angelica. Thanks."

I shoved the script back into her hands and ran back to my trailer.

7:30 a.m.

Why me? I was just having a glorious dream about...uh...(aw, forget it, you'll find out in due time) when I heard noise coming from Chuckie's trailer.

"WOAHHH!" (crash) "Hey Tommy! A little help here?"

I smiled and went next door.

"What happened?"

"I fell out the wrong side of the bed. Now I'll be unlucky all day."

"Chuckie, you're just being superstitious."

"Maybe so, but I won't be taking chances."

I helped him up and ran outside towards the studio.

8:22 a.m. (Lil's p.o.v.)

I nervously chewed on my streak of yellow hair, pacing back and forth. I'm like the rest of my friends. Too lazy to read any scripts, just do whatever my producers tell me to. I've been embarrassing myself on camera a lot, though. Tweenage Tycoons, for example? It wasn't in the script for me to wink at Tommy. I just did. Why? I'm hopeless. Today was the first day of shooting. One of the cameras broke, so we were all just on the set, being bored. I guess it was just one of those things that happened. The black face paint I was wearing for the scene was beginning to smudge off. I had barely saved myself from a concussion during the mountain man scene, as I had ad-libbed the rest of the line: "I claim the mountain!...and a possible concussion."

1:56 p.m. (Tommy's p.o.v.)

I read another part of the script. The camera crew was setting up the lighting. I sat on the balcony where the telescope was, near the mountain. Olivia was inside. I began to get uncomfortable, as I now know that I'm supposed to have a crush on her. As if! I mentally slapped myself, repeating in my thoughts, "Why did I sign that contract? GOSH! I'm an idiot."

"ACTION!"

As the script read, I looked through the telescope, then swiveled it around to look at Olivia. She waved back. I thought I was going to puke. Later, she walked up to me. Why me, Lord? WHY ME?

"Hi, Tommy!"

"Um...hi?"

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Nervous? Me? I'm not nervous. Just...go away...please?"

"Well, you better get ready for Thursday, we're filming the scene with the kiss!"

"Eh...the WHAT?"

No way. They wouldn't make me do this. Kiss her? Why not Lil? Why Olivia? WHY?

A/N: See, told you it was dumb. Please, PLEASE review, I need feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: No disclaimer changes, there might be some other characters, but I don't bother saying I own them, I probably don't anyway. Blah blah blah, read it. 

3:47 p.m. (Lil's view)

It was raining. We went back to our trailers, and I sat by the window, watching the rain fall. I looked in Tommy's window to see him also there. I didn't want to talk to him. He was ruining my life. OK, maybe it's not ALL his fault, but I like to assume that, since he was the first one to sign the contract at the beginning of the second season...giving the producers all rights to do whatever they want with OUR talent, make us do stuff we don't wanna do, blah, blah, BLAH. Hey look, it stopped raining! I walked outside and what was the first thing that happened? Phil tripped me and I fell into a puddle, getting my outfit all wet. "PHILIP!"

"What?"

"Don't EVER do that again!"

Tommy was also outside.

"Lil"

"What now, Thomas? After all we've been through, couldn't we have called it quits after the first season? Now look where we are!"

"Oh, Philip!" said a sweet voice belonging to a small Asian girl standing near me.

"Hi, Kimi."

Now one has to ask a fundamental question: Why is it always the grosser twin who finds love first? Then they look at the mature one and say, "Oh, she's bound to break a lot of hearts someday." The key word here is someday. Everyone has forgotten that I am 2 minutes older, and they all focus on how cute Phil and Kimi look together. No one ever thinks of Lil. I ran away to my trailer and slammed the door behind me.

"Lil, wait"

Dang, I think I slammed the door in his face. Now I'll never be able to forgive him without anyone asking, "OK, what's the catch?" I can see why Angelica gets mad at that now. I watched as Tommy, the only one I'll ever be able to love, walked away dejectedly. I hit myself in the head. Dang you, Lil, why'd you have to do that?

a/n: R&R please. PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third chapter, no disclaimer changes, blah blah blah.

4:27 a.m. (Lil's view)

Dang it, it's the middle of the night and I can't sleep. Why did I have to slam my door today? Curse you, door! My life is ruined. Phil has Kimi and I have nobody. I wanted Tommy, but I was mad. Why was I mad again? Oh yeah, the Second Season contract. What have I done with my life? I got out of my bed and went to my bedside table. I opened my Bible randomly and read, "And be kind and compassionate towards one another, forgiving each other..." Why didn't I see it before? This was my fault. I had to apologize to Tommy, no matter what Olivia does to get him back. I hate Olivia, and for good reason, too. Thursday. That was today. When the sun came up, Olivia would kiss my beloved Tommy and I'd never have a chance at him again. I put down the Bible. Back to bed now. Wait, why am I going to bed? The next thing I knew, I looked out the window. Tommy was awake too. Strange, he likes to sleep a lot. Soon, I found myself in his trailer.

"Hi, Lil. About yesterday"

"Forget about it. I was in a crappy mood."

"Aw...sorry to hear. I guess I wasn't happy either."

"Why?"

"I guess I'm jealous of your brother."

"Because..."

"Because he has a girlfriend."

"You like Kimi?"

"Ew, no."

"Then..."

"Yes, Lil. It's you."

I kissed him.

"Well, I should be going now. Bye, Tommy."

He smiled back at me, thank God. I ran back to my trailer just in time to see what else than...the sunrise. One word, peoples: Crap.

9:45 a.m. (Tommy's view)

Today's the day. My mind raced to find excuses to alter the script. Too late, I'm in the carriage right now. Olivia's looking at me like she has ESP. She knows I hate her. For some reason, she probably knows that I kissed Lil in my trailer this morning, too. Nonetheless, she's giddy with excitement. I stuttered my utterly senseless line, then...

"I dunno if you've noticed, but the ride's over. And everyone's gone. And you've been talking for, like, an hour. Which would be fine if you were making any sense."

"Oh, sorryOLIVIA! CUT IT OUT!"

Ah, it felt so good to get that out of my system. There's no way I'm having two girlfriends.

"Thomas, I am appalled!"

"And I'm busy. See ya."

I hopped out of the carriage and sped off for Lil's trailer.

A/N: Fun...not really...I dunno, review it. 


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Ooh, new chapter. I don't care about the rights to any characters I throw in, like on the crew, use them, what the heck. Yay for reviews, OK, maybe I did rush it a little, but my dad was in the shower and I thought I had the time to write it. There was supposed to be an awkward pause between the conversation and the kiss, but I was too lazy to write it in. This chapter is...guess what...completely unneccessary! Wheeee! I crammed it in for more plot possibilities for Chapter 5. Whatever, read it. 

7:42 p.m. (Lil's view)

I'm still in shock over today. Tommy ran off. Stupid mental director made Fred,Tommy's understudy, do the kiss scene AND the saving-Chuckie's-life scene. Meanwhile, he was (get this!) sleeping. I was bored, so I color-coded my wardrobe, cleaned all my jewelry, and washed my windows. I was just about to collapse into my warm, inviting, unmade bed when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Lil! I'm glad you picked up. I got some news for you!"

"What is it, Kimi? Did you finally walk out on Phil?"

"No."

"OK, then what is it?"

"Phil said that Chuckie said that Angelica said that Tommy said that..."

"WHAT?"

"Olivia's getting fired."

"Why? She didn't really do anything."

"That's what you think."

She hung up. I figured out that I was to meet with the rest of the gang tomorrow at 10:15 sharp to help give logical reasons for why Olivia should be fired. Pretty darn hard thing to do, since I don't even know what she did. I knocked on Tommy's door.

"Oh, there you are, Lil."

"So what'd Olivia do?"

"I can't even begin to list her offenses."

But he did. I listened intently as he poured out what Olivia had REALLY been doing on her frequent visits to Tommy's trailer. This was truly dirt on Olivia. We could really use this. My eyes became like red stones, set in place, wide, coming up with the plan. Oh yeah. This is gonna work.

a/n: Crappy cliffhanger, but I'm still learning. Wooooo.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: lil-wolfgirl, I know what you're talking about. I just hate putting " said" or " replied" after every quote, so I just write it like a conversation. Really, I do try to make all this understandable, and OK, I might be victimizing Olivia in this story, but I hate her, and many TL (or even TK) fans probably hate her too. So whatever, this will probably seem confusing, but I try. OK?

10:00 a.m. (Olivia's view)

Well, my little secret with Thomas Pickles is out in the open, and his new girlfriend knows about me too. Who wouldn't? I mean, I went to his trailer for, like, three hours per day and gave him lectures on stuff. You know, how I will be the ONLY girl in his life until another one stands over my rotting corpse. This shows him that Lillian Deville will suffer. But now, I'm suffering. I strode into the producer's office wearing my white turtleneck under a pink dress. Tommy was already there. So was Lil. And Phil, Kimi, and Chuckie. Angelica, too. I sat near the head of the table (where Tommy would be sitting). "Get outta my chair." I whirled around to see the dreadlocked, punkish girl Lil. "I take orders from nobody, sister."

"Says who?"

"Olivia, I told you nicely. Now I'm afraid I will have to get you out by force."

"OK, OK, I'm getting out."

"Thank you."

Tommy took his seat. Lil sat in my chair. I sat at the end of the table, between Phil and Angelica. The producer took his seat near Tommy. I couldn't hear a thing, and everyone else had moved their chairs up closer so they could hear. I daydreamed about knocking Lillian's teeth out when someone said, "Olivia, what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Do you wish to be relieved of your job?"

"What are the accusations against me?"

"Tommy Pickles apparently has a list."

I listened intently.

"Olivia, where do I begin? Could it be the fact that I've been harassed by you physically AND mentally? I swear, you are to NEVER set foot in my trailer again. I never want to hear about how 'Lillian,' as you call her, is using me, or that I should be with you until the end of time...I deserve my rights too, and I wish to stop getting black eyes and bloody noses from your explanation sessions. And I don't think Lil is too happy with the bloody nose she got yesterday, either. How can you expect to NOT get fired for beating everyone up?"

"What can I say, I wish all of you to be fired and ME to take over the show." I am SO witty, aren't I?

11:45 a.m. (Lil's view)

Olivia the dork. Olivia the brute. Whatever you wish to call her, I walked out of the conference room with a swollen, bruised eye. Phil thought he'd be a super sibling and knock Olivia out for me, only to get a fist in his jaw. Ouchie. Olivia has blood on her hands right now. She got fired. That prissy know-it-all didn't wish to leave the room afterwards, so Tommy called security, who also called the police after hearing about Olivia and her fists. That was the last I saw of her. What happened to Kimi, Chuckie and Angelica, you may ask? Kimi sat patiently and quietly throughout everything, but when Phil got hurt, she screamed bloody murder and twisted Olivia's arm. Angelica cheered for us, only to be slapped by our other favorite blonde. Chuckie cowered in fear under the table. Well, that's my story. Actually, it's the story of how Tommy did NOT kiss Olivia and gained a new girlfriend (me) in the process. Oh, how I also wanted Nicholas to get fired, too. He didn't. He just quit.

THE END...

a/n: OK, I think the rating will change from PG to PG-13 for the violence here. I know, people get beat up, but it's the only thing I could think of that would be better than just letting Olivia go. Poor Phil and Lil. Oh well, I think I'll publish a new story soon. Look for me. And review this. :) 


End file.
